Alain Takahata
Alain Kenshō Takahata '''is one of the main protagonists of Tears of the Fallen. He's a Psychic and Flying Dual Manipulator from Anistar City in Kalos. His only Pokémon is his Charizard, which can mega-evolve. His career goals inlcude becoming a scientist in medicine, so that he can help to find cures for diseases. He's a former member of the Tekiyoku and is now the leader of the Mokusetsu. Background '''Early Life Alain's father died from diseases when Alain was 8. His mother had a difficult time raising Alain by herself and couldn't handle it. She abandoned Alain when he was 11, placing him in a foster home in Dendemille Town in Kalos. Alain hated it there and ran away from the foster home when he was 12. With nowhere to go, he ventured out into the forest and collapsed from exhaustion. He was found by Lysandre, who was in Dendemille Town with some Team Flare members conducting research. Lysandre took Alain in as his own, making sure he was sheltered and fed, mainly with the rest of Team Flare. Alain trusted him. Lysandre noticed Alain's high intelligence at such a young age and used him for science-related things for Team Flare, even though Alain wasn't a member. Lysandre ended up making Alain the first member of the Tekiyoku that wasn't a full member of Team Flare nor Team Rocket. Conflicted Feelings Once Lysandre captured Arceus and started terrorizing citizens, Alain saw Lysandre in an entirely different light. He didn't like what Lysandre was becoming, and he knew he needed to be the one to stop his mentor. He also knew he couldn't just resist Lysandre upfront, because he would be outnumbered and surely killed. Alain planned to train extremely hard at his Manipulation skills and one day defeat Lysandre. This is really why he wanted to be a Dual Manipulator, because possessing two types gives him a better chance at winning. He pretended to follow Lysandre and support him, hiding his true feelings from everyone else. Arceus Plots with Alain One night, about 4 years from the start of the series, while Alain was walking in the basement of the headquarters watching Arceus, Arceus spoke to Alain. It said that it sensed that Alain wasn't like everyone else. Alain agreed, prompting Arceus to ask him if he's really as evil as the others. This is when Alain cautiously told Arceus that he can't stand Lysandre and that he plans on getting very skillful with his Manipulation and fighting skills so that he can kill him one day. Arceus warned against this, stating that he would probably be beaten if this happened, since Lysandre would surely have backup. Arceus suggested something else: something that could stop Lysandre from being a Supreme Manipulator next year. Arceus said it can't tell Alain the details yet and to come meet it the next year several days before Lysandre's 3 required years of training are over. It did tell Alain one important thing, though; he'd need to somehow steal the Psychic Plate from Lysandre. One night next year, 3 years from the start of the series, Alain convinced Lysandre to give him the Psychic Plate, claiming he needed it to create a stronger sense of energy to make his Psychic moves much stronger. Alain possessed the Plate and went down to the basement while everyone else was asleep. There was about 2 weeks left until Lysandre could become a Supreme Manipulator. In the basement, he saw Arceus and showed the Psychic Plate to it; Arceus taught Alain Omnipotent Purēto Scatter, an extra hidden Psychic move that allowed Alain to spread the Plates around the world, more of which is explained here in the Backstory. Traveling Partner Arceus also advised Alain to travel with someone else. Arceus told him about another young man whom it had been keeping an eye on for many years. Arceus emphasized that this person's heart is in the right place, that he's brave, and that he never gives up. Arceus instructed Alain to contact this person when the 3-year period is almost done and when the Plates are almost finished being dormant, but not earlier than that. This person is Ash Ketchum. Alain Escapes The next morning, Lysandre called a little meeting with the members who happened to be in the area. Alain knew he had to hurry and use this move before Lysandre got the Plate back from Alain, which luckily hasn't happened yet. When it was time, Alain used the move. The Plates glowed blue and couldn't be touched. They floated from Lysandre's room into the main area and then shot out of the room, spreading around the world. As soon as this happened, Alain smirked at Lysandre and used the Psychic move, "Stay Back!", which pushed everyone around him away from him and down to the ground. Then, he used the Flying ability, "Soaring Dove", which allowed him to fly out of the room quickly before he could be attacked by anyone. Alain escaped. Character Present Alain sent an e-mail to Ash and told him about the plan. This was seen in the first episode. They started their journey together. The goal is to find all of Arceus's Plates that are scattered around the world, or at least enough to make as many friends they meet along the way into Manipulators. Those Manipulators, along with Alain and Ash, would fight the Tekiyoku later after all the Plates have been gathered for a final war to stop Lysandre. Plans got a little altered upon Dawn's arrival to travel with the group. Alain knew where the first Plate, Water, was located, due to Arceus telling him the only two Plates' locations it knew. This was in Lumiose City, Kalos. He traveled there with Clemont and Bonnie. However, due to Dawn's negligence, the Plate was lost to James, Jessie, and Meowth, whom Alain had just defeated in a fight alongside Ash. This deeply angered Alain, who wanted Dawn gone from the group. Ash would not let this happen, however. Alain was then introduced to Serena by Ash, who had just encountered her. He was reluctant to accept her with them as they tried to find her mother and regain her lost memory, due to the Tekiyoku experiments. He ended up bringing in Professor Sycamore, whom he knew from his days in the Tekiyoku when the Science Division was conducting their experiments on Serena. Sycamore was brought in to help with information regarding Serena's mom's whereabouts. He didn't have many leads as to where her mom could currently be. Alain had a difficult time trusting Serena after seeing her immense strength one night when she punched a tree and knocked it down, the result of a previous Tekiyoku experiment. He pushed Serena down and threatened her, but Ash stepped in to stop him. The second Plate, Electric, was located in Alain's hometown of Anistar City, Kalos, so he knew the area very well. The Plate was found, thanks to Ash's Pikachu. Alain and Ash then fought Dr. Zager, Celosia, and Mable for possession. Alain and Ash won, but Bonnie got kidnapped by the Tekiyoku. They ended up rescuing her and also returned Serena to her mom. Alain then traveled with Shauna, Miette, and Korrina through Snowbelle City to get the Ice Plate. He encountered Butler while traveling here and sparred with him. Alain came out victorious. He later fought Cyrus and Lawrence III at the site of the Ice Plate and went insane after a remark from Lawrence about his late father. This is when he first used Evil Angel in the series. Ash had to calm him down and stop him from killing them after he already won. Alain's Charizard then found the Ice Plate, but Miette stole it in an attempt to sabotage the group since she was turning evil. She became scared when Alain threatened her and she fell off the edge of an ice-cold waterfall. Alain saved her life, but told her sternly that he'll never let her become a Manipulator. Alain then went to Johto with Ash and Dawn, and traveled there with Lyra and Casey for the Bug Plate. In Ecruteak City, Alain saw Archie here terrorizing the city and then saw him tying a girl up to a fence. It was Bianca. Once Archie left the scene, Alain and the group ran to her and Ash freed her. He then fought Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder alongside Ash. They won and then Alain found the Bug Plate in the Burned Tower, resulting in a sighting of Ho-Oh, but Dawn was careless and got herself held hostage by the enemy when they retreated. They demanded the Bug Plate in return. Alain gave up the Plate and was extremely furious at Dawn. Ash still didn't allow her to be kicked out of the group, though. Alain then encountered Domino, whom he used to date. She didn't want a fight, but just talked to Alain to try to bring him back to the Tekiyoku. Alain refused. Alain then arrived at Blackthorn City, Johto, with Ash and Dawn. They traveled there with Mairin, who constantly annoyed Alain. They fought Barret and Kodai over possession of the Grass Plate. Alain and Ash were victorious and Mairin recovered the Grass Plate; she actually had it the whole time, but didn't know what it was when she found it while digging. Alain then traveled with Division B: Zoey, Barry, and Kenny, in the Sinnoh region. He had Zoey become a Grass Manipulator. In Snowpoint City, he, Ash, and Barry fought Argus Steele, Mars, and Jupiter for possession of the Fairy Plate. Alain's group won and the Plate was discovered by Dawn by wishing for it in a nearby fountain. Alain and the others then went to Eterna City with the new addition of Ursula traveling with them. Upon getting to the city, Alain had Barry become an Electric Manipulator. Alain, Ash, Zoey, and Ursula ended up fighting Kagetomo, Heidayu, and Pierce for possession of the Plate. Pierce had been a last-minute addition and stabbed Ash from behind, which Alain didn't sense, due to Pierce being a Ghost Manipulator. The Mokusetsu came out on top and Dawn helped to discover the Dark Plate by reaching out to the darkness that was within Barry at the time and that was causing him doubt. Alain and the Mokusetsu then went to Floaroma Town because Alain knew the location of the Plate here, the Psychic Plate. This was the second and last Plate Alain knew the location of. After Ursula left, he tried to get Ash to meditate to become an Electric Manipulator. Ash could not concentrate during the meditation, however, prompting Alain to stop the meditation 8 minutes in to avoid unpleasant things happening if Ash continued. He yelled at Ash to focus more and canceled the meditation for now. Alain encountered Annie, Oakley, Zero, and Paul and there was a large fight for the Psychic Plate. The enemy eventually was defeated and left. The Plate was retrieved when Alain flew up to a nearby mountainside to get it. After Division B once again separated from Division A, Alain, Ash, and Dawn went to Alola for more Plates. They went to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island and went to an unofficial summer academy owned by Professor Kukui. There, they recruited Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie to travel with them as they go to Paniola Town on Akala Island for the Fire Plate. (More plot summaries of Alain) ..... .... ..... ..... Personality Alain is usually a very angry person. He went through years of frustration with not understanding how his dad died and anger at his mom for abandoning him, loathing her more and more. Frustration grew more from what happened with the Tekiyoku. He keeps to himself and doesn't like doing fun activities with Ash and the others. He's usually planning strategies for the group, aiming to always be productive. He's a fierce fighter, one of the best that was in the Tekiyoku. He thinks several moves ahead of his opponents. He bickers with everyone pretty easily and usually does things in a selfish manner. He'd rather help himself and the Mokusetsu without helping other citizens going through problems. It is sometimes seen, though, that even though he's an abrasive person, he's truly helpful and has good intentions. He'll help others, but doesn't like when others congratulate him on that. General Alain never had a girlfriend, similar to Ash, but the difference is that he was asked plenty of times; he turned all the girls down, saying they weren't worth his time. He's dated Domino before, but they never developed a relationship. A main goal for Alain, other than stopping the Tekiyoku, is becoming a scientist in medicine so that he can find cures for seemingly incurable diseases, stemming from frustration at his dad dying from sickness. Alain only possesses one Pokémon: a Charizard. This Charizard can mega-evolve into Mega-Charizard X. It usually stays in its Poké Ball. Relationships Ash At first, Alain really hated the idea of someone traveling with him on this mission. From the moment he met Ash, he bickered with him constantly, getting on to him about being late. He hates when Ash doesn't understand something that's simple. Alain had a huge argument with Ash when Ash wanted Dawn to travel with them. Ultimately, Ash succeeded and brought Dawn along. Alain didn't really want anyone else traveling with them continuously; his original plan was to meet people to turn into Manipulators later, without them traveling in the process. But Ash befriended a lot of people along the way, most of whom agreed to become Manipulators down the road, which Alain appreciated. Alain, every now and then, is impressed with Ash's progress and kind heart. He stays quiet about it normally, preferring not to speak about it. Despite all of Alain's bickering with Ash, Alain's been an excellent martial arts trainer for Ash. Ash has improved a great deal and can hold his own in non-Manipulation fights. Dawn Alain absolutely cannot stand Dawn. From the moment Ash introduced him to her, he had no problem expressing his dislike towards her, instantly deeming her "annoying as hell". He yells at her for every screw up, especially causing them to lose Plates. This saddens Dawn deeply every time, but Alain shows no remorse. After a short while, Alain has developed a habit of calling Dawn, "Girl". He's stopped using her real name in every part of his conversation, even comically telling new people that's her real name. This likely stems from his dislike towards her, using it as a means to degrade her. Dawn never corrects him. Despite this, he knows how dangerous the Tekiyoku is and sympathized with what happened to Dawn in "Happy Birthday". He knows now how important it is for Dawn to travel with them, understanding that she'll die without them. Barry Alain is annoyed by Barry and his antics. Barry continuously bothers him, angering him more and leading to some comical moments. Despite this, he acknowledges Barry's will to carry out his personal mission and closely trained with Barry when he became an Electric Manipulator. Zoey Zoey seems to be Alain's favorite. While Alain bickers with her too, she's the main one to snap right back. Alain appreciates her relatively shorter fuse and closely worked with her when she became a Grass Manipulator. Trivia Naming * His first name, Alain (pronounced uh-LUHN), is his name in the English dub of the anime. It's the same in the Japanese version, just without the I, spelling Alan. Alain is the French version of Alan, done because Alain's home region, Kalos, is based on France. The name itself, Alan, possibly comes from 藍 ran (indigo) or 嵐 ran (storm).https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alain#Names * His middle name, Kenshō, is the given name of his Japanese voice actor, Kenshō Ono.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alain * His last name, Takahata, was randomly selected from a Japanese surname generator. General * His birthday, April 3rd, is the Japan air date of his anime debut, the first Mega Evolution Special.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/SS029 ** Lysandre's birthday is the United States air date of that same episode. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dual Manipulators Category:Mokusetsu Category:Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Members